


there's nothing like the feeling of waking up in the morning (after thinking you wouldn't make it through the night)

by sophelia_moon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abstract, Canon Universe, Character Study, Gen, Happy Birthday Urie Kuki, Spoilers for tg:re 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophelia_moon/pseuds/sophelia_moon
Summary: Urie obsesses over a video game about dragons.(A Urie-centric character study that sort of slots into canon without most of it having actually happened. Spoilers for Tokyo Ghoul:re 160 at the end.)





	there's nothing like the feeling of waking up in the morning (after thinking you wouldn't make it through the night)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Prompt #299 by creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr. Happy birthday, Urie! Sorry I couldn't muster up something a little fluffier.

The black dragon was wrapping itself around his western tower.

The situation was, in a word—

— _shit._ He lost it.

Urie Kuki knocked his head back against the headboard. His tower was in pieces, his men were dying, and he had to go to work.

***

It was becoming quite the problem.

He worked out, he worked, he went home, and he played—

“Ah, Uribo. Is that the game Saiko lent you?”

“Yes (Does it look like I have any interest in talking to you?).”

“Hehe. Not like you, to get obsessed with something besides painting.”

Urie sighed. His new obsession was interfering with his hobby.

“Well, it’s better than you stinking up the joint.”

Urie resolved to paint all night.

***

He walked into Yonebayashi’s room and deposited three paintings into her arms.

Yonebayashi wrinkled her nose. “You reek.”

He waited (im)patiently for her to sift through the pieces.

“Oh, wait—are these— _fanart?!”_ She let out a high-pitched squeal.

“I—suppose,” he said, pained. “The first one, of the brass dragon, is called _Bright Heart._ ”

Yonebayashi made appreciative noises. “This”—she held up the one with the black dragon—“is Chasan the Dead, right?”

“He was a (terrible, no-good boss) worthy foe,” he said.

She looked at the last painting. “What’s this one about?”

In a field of green, a knight walked up to a cottage. A man and woman were standing outside of it, waving.

“Oh, that one,” Urie said. “That’s the end of the hero’s journey. The game doesn’t show it, but I thought he would probably go home, back to his parents.”

Yonebayashi was quiet for a moment. “That’s sweet.”

“Oh (want to make something of it)?”

“That he was wanted.”

***

Earlier, Mutsuki had stopped by, back when he was considering whether to help a neighboring kingdom with their green dragon infestation.

There was no political capital to be gained from donating men and supplies that wouldn’t be outweighed by the loss of resources, but one of Urie’s advisors was pushing hard for it anyway.

“You could have your advisor assassinated,” Mutsuki said, looking over Urie’s shoulder.

“Yes,” said Urie. “That’s the best way to deal with the situation, right?”

Mutsuki muttered something about how _it was cruel, though_ and _there might be another way,_ but it was too late, he’d already set it in motion.

***

(Back in those dreamlike days, he’d given Sasaki the cold shoulder, and the man’s eyes had swept over him sightlessly in return.

But then came _Who was it who was fighting alongside him, Urie?_

_All losses in this world are due to a lack of ability._

_…If you want to curse something, curse your own weakness.)_

***

Urie once more faced a dragon: black, unsightly, with many eyes.

Not to exterminate, but to save. With Yonebayashi and Mutsuki both at his side, fighting shoulder-to-shoulder as the ghoul woman, Kirishima Touka, dug ~~Sasaki~~ out of the mass of flesh, it seemed like there was nothing in the world they couldn’t achieve.

(Mutsuki…there’s still so much I have to tell you. I knew about the pictures and I said nothing. I could’ve helped you, stopped your downward spiral sooner…I can only imagine how much pain you’re in, what you’re still trying to work through…

When things calm down, let’s have a long talk.)

When there are no more dragons to slay…it’s alright to go home, isn’t it? Mutsuki? Yonebayashi? Shirazu? And who will he have become, when these blurred-together nights are over? Who is he already becoming? Urie cannot say. But this much, he knows:

No matter what, they’ll all make it home. That’s a promise.


End file.
